


Regrets

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence One [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Human turned Galra, thinking about dead family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Shiro interrupts Coran during a private moment and it leads to him asking if the Altean regrets not taking his own clone to raise.
Series: Transformation Divergence One [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332604
Kudos: 1





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Regrets

He walked up behind Coran standing in the control room of the castle not really surprised to see him watching footage of the two Altean’s who’d come with Romelle holding the two infant clones with a look of pure joy on their face. He decided to leave the other man alone and started to leave when Coran called after him, “Can I help you with something Shiro?”

“I was just coming to tell you that final medical test came back alright, so we are going to awaken the adult clones in an hour or so,” He said before walking to join the other man. “Do you regret not taking the clone of you?”

“A little perhaps,” Coran said after a moment. “However, I do still think it is for the best he’ll have a good life on an eventual new Altea with his new parents and they asked me for a name recommendation.” His face betrayed a mixed emotion. “I suggested Gareth after my late son.” 

He felt his tail start to thrash so he concentrated on stopping it. He had mostly gotten used to having it but unfortunately it still tended to give away when he was uncomfortable. “If you ever want to talk about the family you lost, I’d be glad to listen.”

“Perhaps later when we are done with all this clone business,” Coran said after a moment. “At the very least we need to make sure we’ve compiled a family history for the clones so they understand a bit more about where they came from, genetically I mean.” Coran laughed in an obviously forced way. “After all they’ll need to know about any potential hick ups in that area.”

He thought about the infant version of him and the disease his new parents had been warned to watch out for, fortunately thanks to technology brought back from space it was now curable. “That’s certainly true.” He saw Coran start and then remember. “I’m going to head to where we are waking the others up do you want to come along or stay here?”

“I’ll stay here a little longer Shiro,” Coran said and he nodded and left the room. 

The End


End file.
